Hospital Thirst
by lilvoice1
Summary: After Bella is attacked Edward stays in Phoenix but theres not much to hunt in the Phoenix...What is he going to do? Please read and review....
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel to what is written as a mock up thing by Stephenie Meyer on Nimir Ra's myspace questions account... i hope you all like it. if any of the spelling is weird or anything like colour don't blame me I'm Australian so my spelling of some words is different**

**Also this is the disclaimer:i do not own twilight or new moon or eclispe etc. i wish i did but i don't so yeah... that also means any characters too. **

"Edward stop kidding yourself, we have to go hunting"

"I don't need to Alice"

"Yes, you do and so do I." _She's not going to die if you leave her for an hour or two._

"Fine Alice, but I'm only going for an hour."

I went to check on Bella before I left to go with Alice, Bella still had lots of needles in her, all vital in making sure she did not become sick or unwell because of the injuries she had received from _that_ vampire James who had tricked my dear Bella into meeting him in _that_ ballet studio.

He had bite my Bella before I had pulled him off her and I had to- because Carlisle was busy trying to stop Bella from bleeding to death form her injuries-suck the venom from her bite wound back out so she did not become one of us-one of the damned, so that my Bella did not lose her humanity and in turn her soul.

It had hurt me so much to see my Bella when I had found her lying all broken and bleeding. We had to before we could have brought to the hospital, stage an accident because we could not just admit her to the hospital with the excuse of being attacked by a murderous vampire. We made it that the injuries Bella received were from falling down a flight of stairs and out a window. I had- and so had Carlisle-Being afraid that we would not make it to the hospital because Bella had lost so much blood.

I remembered the hospital running out of my angel's human blood type- O negative, an uncommon blood type amongst humans- they had to rush more in from a hospital in Tucson.

Since the attack Bella through I have not hunted and now for all the humans' lives in hospital, otherwise we might become too tempted by the smell of the humans' blood.

I kissed my angel gently on the lips and left. It was night and my Bella will be asleep for at least a couple more hours.

Just enough time to go hunting I remembered then, this was Phoenix in Arizona the only animals around here were coyotes and rattlesnakes not much good but they would do.

_I'm not eating coyotes and snakes Edward!_

Alice, of course.

"Well what else are we going to eat?" there was certainly nothing else out in this place.

_I've already thought of that,_ Alice thought smugly, _we are in a hospital right?_

"Of course we are in a hospital." I was confused what did Alice mean?

_Well this is a large hospital that has a large amount of humans that get injuries and need transfusions, right?_

"You want to knock off the hospital blood bank?" I couldn't believe this.  
_Why not? It's got to be better than coyotes…._ Alice smiled

We were now walking. It made sense what Alice had suggested.

" What if someone needs blood?"

"We'll only drink the most common type; we'll leave the O negatives." _We'll drink AB positives_, another smile.

"You've thought this through haven't you?"

Alice just smiled, _Of course…_

"Fine," I sighed "but only the AB positives"

We stopped at a door, it had written on it 'Blood Storage Room'. Alice pulled a key out of her pocket and put it in the lock and turned it. It opened easily she entered and said to me slyly "come one… lets eat" I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me and quenched my thirst.

**Please review criticism is always good and like to know what people think...**

**Bye for now...lilvoice1**

**WANTED: BETA TO CHECK THESE STORIES, PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO BETA FOR ME!!!! **


	2. Stephenie's Outake

**Okay just to tell you all that i DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!! STEPHENIE MEYER WROTE THIS!!!!! IT WAS ON THE MYSPACE QUESTIONS THAT STEPHENIE MEYER PUT THERE AS A THING THAT SHE HAD DONE JUST FOR FUN!!!!! PLEASE DONT HURT ME AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS SO DONT SUE ME!!!! ALL I DID WAS ADD THE LITTLE ' THINGS BECAUSE THERE WERENT IN EVERYTHING ELSE IS JUST STEPHENIE MEYERS IM POSTING THIS BECAUSE I THINK THAT EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW WHERE I GOT MY IDEA FROM!!!!! THATS ALL...SO I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT STEPHENIE MEYER WROTE!!!!  
**

Food started to become a dilemma, not for me, but for them. I wasn't aware of the problem at first, always a little hazy from the drugs the nurses injected through my IV, and Edward never spoke to me about it. When I finally noticed, his irises were almost entirely black, the circles under his eyes deep and purple. But he brushed aside all my concerns, laughing.

Then one morning, waking uncomfortable and groggily wasn't sleeping well flat on my back, but it was the only position that my leg allowed I opened my eyes to look for him, my first instinct now. He knew the signs of my waking, and he was always there, his seraphic face my first sight of the day. All the nuisances of the hospital, the needle-happy nurses, the pain of my injuries, the lumpy spots in my hard bed, faded to nothing compared with the gift of his company.

_Good morning_. His smile was unbearably beautiful. Thank goodness they'd removed the heart monitor, so the nurses wouldn't have to come check the sudden spike in my pulse.

And then I noticed his eyes, and gasped.

_What's wrong?_ He frowned, at once becoming overly concerned.

_Your eyes_. I shivered. The last time I'd seen eyes that colour I'd nearly died. He ducked his head, ashamed, turning his burgundy-tinted irises away.

_Sorry, I should have warned you.  
_  
I gazed at him broodingly till he finally looked back up, his garnet eyes apprehensive.

_Are you upset?_ he asked, tentative.

I sighed. _I guess Im okay, as long as it was that nurse that keeps having so much trouble finding my veins._

He made a disgusted sound and leaned away from me_. I hope you're joking._

_Then what?_ I wondered.

_Alice and I knocked over the hospital blood bank,_ he admitted, seeming embarrassed. _It was her fault she refused to hunt coyotes or rattlesnakes._

I giggled, picturing her distaste. _I hoped you stayed away from the O-negative_; I tried unsuccessfully to look severe.

He glared, upset by my reference to those first anxious hours of which I had no memory when the hospital ran out of my blood type and had to have more rushed up by helicopter from Tucson.

_We chose AB-positive, of course. _

_Of course,_ I agreed. Those _lucky stiffs can use anybody's blood._

He scowled at me. He considered it all part of my hazard-attracting nature and therefore my fault that I would have the most difficult blood to supply.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!!!**


End file.
